ROR plays Slender
by Crazybird101
Summary: ROR plays Slender. What could go wrong? MAJOR AU


**Based off Rage Quit- Slender on YouTube and a picture I saw on the internet X3 **

**I can't wait to see how this plays out.**

**I do NOT own Monsters University or Slender.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Major OOC. Mild Language. Possible spoilers for Slender. And MAJOR AU.**

**X.X**

Are you ready for this?" Randy asked.

"Pff, this Slender game is going to be a breeze." Johnny replied proudly.

"That's what you said about Amnesia." Javier said.

"Do you want to sleep on the porch again?" Johnny asked.

Javier said nothing.

"That's what I thought."

"So who's controlling what?" Chip asked.

"Well I'm controlling the sight while Chet is controlling the flashlight and walking"

"Yeah! I get to be flashlight man!" Chet exclaimed happily.

"Shut up! Your not Markiplier!" Johnny cried.

"Sowy..."

"Alright, here we go."

The opening scene for Slender starts playing.

"Sl-Slender." the boys read in unison.

"Oh, boy, I'm so nervous." Chet whimpered.

"Okay, here we go... Chet?" Johnny asked.

"What?"

"Why aren't you walking?"

"I'm suppose to walk now?"

"Yes you stupid idiot!" Johnny snapped.

"Oh, okay."

"Your suppose to move the f***ing mouse you f***ing moron!"

"Alright, alright."

_12 minutes of walking later..._

"What are you doing?!" Johnny snapped.

"I'm controlling the torch!" Chet replied.

"It's a f***ing flashlight! We talked about this already!"

"There's a major difference between a flashlight and a torch." Randy added.

"Actually, torch is another name for flashlight." Javier chimed.

"No one asked you smarta**." Johnny groaned.

"Hold up, hold up." Chet said, stopping.

"What?"

"Look up."

"Why?"

"Just look up."

"Why do you want me to- you know what? Never mind." Johnny sighed before looking up.

"What the hell are you doing with the mouse?" Chip asked.

"I'm trying to draw a circle!" Chet replied.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"So I can create a sun and it wouldn't be night anymore!"

"That's Okami you f***ing moron!" Johnny yelled.

"Oh. Well I thought-"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I'm sowy..."

"Oh. My. Gosh.!"

"What's so good about Okami?" Javier asked.

"Shut up, Okami's cool." Johnny snapped.

**Okami is cool. **

Johnny sighed, "We've been walking through this dumba** forest for twenty minutes now, and we STILL haven't found one, f***ing, note!"

"Where am I suppose to look?" Chet asked frantically.

"Your suppose to look for them on the trees you f***ing a**hole!"

"Oh my gosh." Randy sighed, shaking his head.

"I feel so happy for Reggie right now." Chip muttered to Javier, who nodded in agreement, while listening to Johnny and Chet argue.

"You can't climb up the f***ing trees in this game you moron!"

"I thought you meant on the branches!"

"I meant the base of the tree you idiot! And will you stop switching the light on and off?! It's a flashlight, not a f***ing strobe light!"

"I thought it would be fun!"

"Oh my gosh, I hate you so much right."

"Sowy."

"So much right now."

"What's that up ahead?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. What is that?" Johnny squinted his eyes a bit to get a better look.

"It looks like a box." Chip said when Chet shined the flashlight on it.

"That's a tank you moron." Javier said.

"Like a battle tank?" Chet asked.

"This isn't Modern Warfare 3 you idiot!" Johnny snapped.

Everyone yelled when they saw a note.

"There it is!" Johnny yelled.

"Always watches, has no eyes." Chet said, "Well that can't be good."

"No duh." Randy said.

"For Pete's sake, the note itself has the scribbles of a f***ing two year old!" Johnny growled.

"Alright, alright, here we go." Chet said before taking the note.

1/8

"What was that?" Chip asked.

"The music suddenly got more intense." Randy chimed.

"Let's get the f**k out of here already." Johnny said.

Everyone screamed in fear when Chet turned around. Standing there was none other then the Slenderman. The screen suddenly filled with static and white noise.

"HOLY S**T!" Johnny screamed.

"OH MY GOSH!" Chet screamed.

Everyone screamed and jumped when Slenderman's face appeared before the screen went to black.

1/8 Continue?

"Oh my gosh." Johnny panted, putting his hand over his rapidly beating heart, "Oh my gosh."

"What the hell was that thing?!" Javier cried.

Randy was invisible and whimpering a bit.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Johnny snapped at Chet.

"I-I-!"

"Why didn't you f***ing run?!"

"I-I don't know..."

"Why didn't you f***ing run?!"

"I'm sowy..."

"We only got one page during the entire game! ONE PAGE!"

"I'm sowy..."

"You know what? Let's just try again."

Johnny clicked on continue and the game started again.

"That was so f***ing scary!" Chip chuckled.

_Another 12 minutes of walking later..._

"Ah! Why did it get so dark?!" Chet yelped.

"You turned the flashlight off." Randy sighed.

"Oh. Sowy." Chet said before switching the light back on.

"How big is this f***ing forest?!" Johnny snapped.

"Hold on a sec. Hold on a sec. I wanna try something." Chet said.

"What?"

"Let's practice walking in the dark."

"Why?"

"Because when you look at Slenderman with the flashlight he gets you! Maybe if we walk in the dark then maybe he wouldn't catch us." Chet said before switching the light off, "Why aren't we walking?"

"That's a tree you idiot." Johnny sighed.

"Oh. Okay."

"Your so stupid."

"What's that?"

"Hold up." Johnny squinted his eyes again.

"What is that?"

"That's a f***ing fence!"

"Oh."

"Oh my gosh." Randy sighed.

"We're suppose to be looking for notes not walking around the outer rim near the fence!"

Just then the character started panting.

"Oh crap." Chip said.

"She's panting now!" Johnny said.

"Oh my gosh." Chet snickered.

"She's panting because she knows Slendy's gonna whoop her a** when he gets her."

"Look!"

Everyone got excited when they found a page.

"Can't run. Oh, dear." Javier chuckled.

"What are you waiting for, take it!" Johnny snapped.

"Hold up, hold up. When we take the note he's probably gonna appear over there." Chet said.

"He's always behind you!"

"Oh." Chet said before taking the note.

1/8

"Okay, RUUUUUUUUN!" Johnny screamed.

They ran out of there and into the woods.

"Oh my gosh!" Randy snickered.

"Is he behind us now?" Chet asked.

"I don't know! Just keep walking!" Johnny snapped.

"Dude, the music is getting more intense." Javier giggled.

"Look!" Chet then gasped.

Everyone cheered when they saw the second page.

"Can't run. Oh crap." Chet snickered before taking it.

2/8

"The music just got louder." Randy breathed.

"Why the hell did I give you the mouse?" Johnny sighed as Chet walked their character through the woods.

"I don't know." Chet replied.

"Okay, you know what? I don't give a s**t anymore. We are beating this f***ing game no matter what." Johnny said with determination.

"Yeah!" Chet added, "Your nothing, Slenderman! Your a nobody!"

Everyone then screamed in terror when they turned around and saw Slender standing there. Chet accidentally dropped the mouse.

"YOU DROPPED THE MOUSE!" Johnny screamed, "YOU DROPPED THE F***ING MOUSE!"

"I'M SOWY!" Chet cried.

Everyone screamed louder when Slender's face appeared on the screen. It was so scary that Johnny, without warning, punched the computer screen and through the computer itself. Breaking it instantly. Everyone was speachless. Randy was invisible again. But the room was silent.

"Oh my gosh." Chip said, chuckling.

"Dude." Johnny said, not taking his eyes off the broken computer.

"I think you just broke the computer." Javier said.

**No, really? **

"Dude."

"That was so scary!" Chet laughed.

"Dean's gonna kill you two for this one!" Randy added.

"Dude. I think I need stitches. And some paper towels..." Johnny said.

"AW DUDE!" the other boys said in unison, backing away from Johnny when they saw the fresh puddle on the carpet.

End.

**X.X**

**:/**

**Yep.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
